List of Characters
Epic Characters Jay Peterson The main protagonist of the series. He is currently 20 years old and was born on October 20th, 1999. His enemies include Epicamiibo, Amber_Wolf, and occasionally himself. He is the most superior of all the Epic characters. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is ∞/10. A holder of the N-word pass. Sans Undertale Sans Undertale is one of Jay's best friends. In the first few episodes, he is seen as a frequent character, but he now rarely seen. He possibly disappeared. It is known that he is a skeleton of an black man with the same name 1000 years ago, therefore he has the right to say the N-word. His birthdate is unknown. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 1000/10. Slappy Slappy is Jay's other best friend, and the first friend he met. They apparently met on a Rule34 page (now deleted) where Jay posted his Discord tag, when he created his Discord and needed friends, so he posted it there. Slappy is the reason why Jay hates Epicamiibo. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 420/10. ProNoob11 ProNoob11 is the owner of the server that Jay is in. It is called "Shité Canadian Server". He is also Jay's friend. They don't speak to each other much, however he has helped Jay a lot on his epic trolls and pranks. Jay likes to refer to ProNoob11 as "epic" constantly. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 415/10. Sosic Sosic is Slappy's best friend and a minor character in the series. He rarely speaks in the server, but when he does, it's pretty epic. Jay doesn't know much about him, but he considers him epic anyway. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 415/10. TopShotBanjo He is responsible for most of the pretty epic comics, usually in collaboration with Slappy or Sosic, sometimes both, but he's a minor character. He is never seen talking in ProNoob11's server but has witnessed Jay's epic trolls. Jay considers him a "legendary epic person". His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 416/10. Damon Damon is a minor character, even though he talks frequently in ProNoob11's server. He has partially helped with Jay's epic trolls. He's from the UK and probably not straight but we're not so sure. Let's just assume he is. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 400/10. Knuckle Sandwich Knuckle Sandwich (commonly called Knuckle) is ProNoob11's best friend. He owns his own server which is private. He also has Admin on ProNoob11's server. He is known for his funny memes and pranks. Although, he pings everyone a ''little ''bit too much. He is a major character. He also has a dislike for a person named Kirb. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 415/10. NSDAP Rat NDSAP Rat (commonly called Rat) is ProNoob11's moderator. Him and Jay get along well, and has a history of cumming a lot on certain things. He is also a major character. His Epicness on the Epicness scale is 415/10. = Unepic Characters Epicamiibo Epicamiibo (real name Liam McLiamface) is the main antagonist of the series. He is an Shut In, a Furry in Denial, and and Autist. He has a plushie, fart, scat, lactation and armpit fetish that most of the Epic characters (especially Jay Peterson) likes to bully him for it. When given the chance, Jay will epically prank or troll him, or both. He is noticable for watching scat on his Nintendo Switch and is probably a Neo Nazi, considering his love for Adolf HItler and his penis. He also has a plushie collection that he likes to spread with his own feces. His Epicness Scale negative infinity out of 10. This makes him the most Unepic person in all of mankind. Amber_Wolf Epicamiibo's former love interest. She is a degenerate lesbian furry. She can act like a cringe SJW sometimes, which gets ProNoob11 pissed off. She makes NSFW art, even though she hates NSFW herself, especially when it involes male or anything disgusting. She has a history on ProNoob11's server so cringe, that you might want to wear hazmat when near this person. Her Epicness Scale is negative 420/10. Elgcloud Elgcloud is a Furry in Denial. Nothing is known much about him, except that he gets really pissed off when someone calls him a furry. He likes the Lion King movie franchise, and has a fetish for it. His Epicness Scale is negative 200/10. Apparently Jay's co-worker that he met on the first day of his job. Category:Characters